A Tale of Four Turtle-Tots
by colonelduckie
Summary: A collection of my turtle-tot one-shot fics, that are more drabbles than a full fic. I AM MOVING MY AU TO IT'S ONE STORY!
1. Mikey and Donnie's Day

**A/N: Request I took over on DeviantART**

* * *

Donnie was sleep, it was their day off from training. He was glad too he did not feel so good, that is why he stayed in bed. Donnie had his head tucked into his shell, he always slept this way when he did not feel good.

"Donnie! Wake up you lose-ed yer head!"

Donnie slowly poked his head out, that could only be one person.

"Mikey I did not lose my head it was in my shell. I don't feel good Mikey, let me sleep please."

"Mikey take care of Donnie!" he yelled as he ran out of the room. When Mikey came back he had blanket over his shoulders, a wet cloth on his head, and he was carrying books and toys in his arms. He dropped the books and toys at the foot of the bed. He then took the cloth of his head and placed it on Donnie's. Then he took the blanket off his shoulders and placed it on Donnie.

Mikey reached behind his back and pulled his beloved stuffed orange cat from behind his back. "Donnie can sleep wit," Mikey said handing him the tattered orange cat.

"Thank you Mikey," Donnie said, smiling. He knew Mikey never let anyone play with his orange cat.

"Now Mikey read to Donnie."

"But you can't read," Donnie said.

"Mikey try for Donnie,"

"W-un-ce a-pon a t-i-me," Mikey started. Mikey struggled through the whole book but it meant a lot to Donnie that he tried. Mikey had the hardest time reading.

"How Mikey do?" he asked when we was done.

"You did a good job Mikey," Donnie said.

Mikey flashed one of his big smiles, "wanna play wit blocks?" Mikey crossed Donnie's room and grabbed the box of blocks.

Donnie crossed his leg to make more room for Mikey and the blocks. Mikey helped Donnie carefully build a tower.

Mikey jumped up in glee once they were finished, but the blocks tumbled. Mikey tripped over one and fell off the bed.

"Mikey!" Donnie called

"I'm 'kay!" Mikey called bouncing up.

"You sure?" Donnie asked.

"Yup!" Mikey jumped up, "Mikey 'ungry!"

"Me too," Donnie said getting up and walking to the kitchen with Mikey.

Splinter placed the food down in front of his sons

"Donnie close yer eyes!"

"Mikey, why I feel sticky?"

"Sticky Mikey now sticky Donnie!"

"Mikey I like being sticky!" Donnie wailed.

"Well Donatello, then lets make you less sticky. I will run a bath for the two of you." Splinter said.

Mikey smiled. Donnie looked at him, "you planned this, didn't you?' Donnie said.

Mikey only smiled and chased Donnie all the way to the bathroom.

"Michelangelo, Donatello, let us get you cleaned," Splinter said lifting Mikey up and then Donnie.

As soon as they got in Mikey tackled Donnie causing a tilde wave over the side of the tub.

"Mikey!" Donnie called out.

"Not Mikey Locky-ness mothster! RARR!" Mikey flailed his arms above his head.

Splinter lifted his sons out of the tub, "now that you two are no longer sticky, go off any play."

By the end of the day Mikey was asleep at the foot of Donnie bed, trying to us his brother's foot as a pillow.

* * *

**A/N: what do you think?**


	2. Mikey Speaks

**A/N: Little drabble that came to me.**

* * *

Master Splinter heard a knock at his door followed my the sounds of grunting and crying. It could only have been one of his sons. His smallest and presumed youngest son Michelangelo. While his other sons have been speaking quiet well for the past month Michelangelo has not started speaking yet. When he opened the door his small son began to tug at his arm.

"Eeo, Aph," Mikey squeaked out.

"What is it my son?" Splinter said even though he knew it son would not respond.

Mikey pointed in the direction of the kitchen as they and tried speak, but no words came. "F-food," Mikey said his already large blue eyes widened more.

Before Splinter could congratulate his youngest son, he saw his two eldest sons had made quiet the mess they were sitting eating what they were supposed to have for lunch that day.

"Twouble," Mikey said point to Leo and Raph.

* * *

**A/N: like it? review please**


	3. The Great Pudding Fiasco

**A/N: request made on deviantART**

* * *

Twelve-year-old Mikey and Donnie were out searching for some food. "Hey Donnie look! It's cans of pudding!" Mikey exclaimed. As he Donnie were searching for some food.

"Mikey what are we going to do with six pounds of pudding?' Donnie asked giving his brother a strange look.

"Dude it's twelve pounds of pudding I got two cans!"

Donnie sighed and shook his head. "C'mon let's get home."

Donnie and Mikey picked up the remainder of what they had collected and headed back to the lair. When they got back into the lair Leo and Raph were almost done cleaning it up.

"I got pudding!" Mikey announced.

"What do we need puddin' for?" Raph asked.

"Eating, duh Raph," Mikey said setting the large cans of pudding on the counter, "could have 'ave gotten them any bigger?"

Mikey was in the kitchen, he opened up the cans of pudding and he was getting ready to doctor it up. When he heard what sounded like an explosion from Donnie's lab. Mikey ran off to see if Donnie was okay, leaving the pudding on the table.

"Leo! That was not funny! I expect that from Mikey, not you!" Raph snapped as he entered the lair with his brother.

"C'mon Raph it was just a little spider, like the one right there," he said pointed to the space about his head. Raph screamed as we tried to swat away the invisible spider. Leo laughed, while Raph growled and stormed off, but he stopped when he saw the pudding on the table.

Leo and Raph had been arguing all morning, and the imaginary spider was the last straw. Raph took a handful of pudding and went up Leo.

"Hey Fearless!" he called pulling back his arm and flinging the pudding at Leo. That was it. Leo grabbed his own handful of pudding and threw it at Raph. Once it hit Raph everything was over, Raph leaped forward and tackled Leo knocking over the table and bowl of pudding. The two began an all out pudding wrestling match.

"That was the table breaking," Donnie said to Mikey.

"My pudding!" Mikey cried dramatically dropping to his knees, seeing all twelve pounds of pudding now splashed all around the kitchen.

"Mikey just help me break them up," Donnie said pulling Raph off Leo, while Mikey began to pull Leo away from fight.

"My sons," Splinter said entering the room, "it is time for lunch." Splinter looked around the pudding stained kitchen. "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo! What happened!?"

"Aw shell," Raph groaned.

"I want you all to clean up this mess and them you will meet me in the dojo for extra practice," Splinter said.

"You know what thanks a lot guys, you two got into another fight and now we are all in trouble," Donnie said.

"All I 'ave to say is fer once we did not get in trouble fer a mess Mikey made. Instead we made a mess and he got in trouble!" Raph said smiling.

"Hey!" Mikey shouted.

* * *

**A/N: what do you think?**

**Just so you know they really do have cans of pudding that big, in the restaurant business it's called a number-10 can, but yet it's only six pounds I never got it the name. **


	4. Are We Ninjas Now?

Hamato Yoshi sat down his five-year-old turtle sons. It was five years ago today, that a once human rat and four ordinary turtles become a strange humioid family. Five years ago today he made a promise to train his sons in the art or ninjutsu, not only so that they protect themselves, but so he could take revenge on his former friend now enemy; Oruku Saki.

"Today my sons, your ninjutsu training," before Yoshi could continue his, smallest and presumed youngest son raised his hand, "yes Michelangelo, what is it he asked."

"Wha' is n-in-ju-tsu?" the small turtle asked.

"Ninjutsu is an ancient form or martial arts. You will learn; taijutsu: the art of unarmed combat, shinobi-iri: stealth and entering methods-,"

"Sensei what is stealth?" Michelangelo asked.

"Stealth is unseen movement," Donatello said. Donatello was Yoshi's third son, and for a five-year-old he was very smart.

"That is correct Donatello," Yoshi said with a warm smile

"Intonjustu," Yoshi continued, "is the art of escaping and concealment," Yoshi looked at his sons for understanding. "There is much to learn, you will learn to fight-to defend yourselves."

"Then why do I get in trouble when I fight with Mikey?" Raphael asked. Yoshi smiled at his second eldest son, he was good turtle, but he had quite the temper.

Yoshi concealed his laugh, "When you fight your brother you are not doing it out of defense, but as way to show your displeasure in his actions, that is not what ninjutsu is about." Raphael crossed his arms.

"I would like you all to stand up. I am going to teach you, your first stance," His four sons rose to their feet, "this stance is called Boby no kamae, now I would like you to follow my actions." Yoshi placed his right leg slightly in front of his left, both knees were slightly bent, "be sure your weight is distributed, evenly," Yoshi extended is right arm, it was in a fist, "this is so that you can keep your enemy at a distance," Yoshi's left hand was dropped down, his closed fits was at his waist, "Your right hand will be used to block, and your left defend."

Yoshi walked to his sons to check their stance. All his sons were able to perfectly mimc his stance. "Yame!" Yoshi called out, his sons dropped their stances. "Hajime," he called, he watched as his sons attempted to perform the stance they just ended. He smiled as they did the stance again.

"Are we ninjas now?" Michelangelo asked.

"You are becoming ninjas, yes," Yoshi said, there is one more thing you need. Yoshi walked to a small table, it was covered on a white cloth. From under neath the cloth he pulled out four strips of fabric, one blue, one red, one purple, and one orange.

"Leonardo," he called as his eldest son stepped forward. "For you the color blue, the color of trust and peace." Yoshi tied the mask around his son's eyes. Leonard to his brothers and smiled.

"Raphael," he called his second eldest son, "for you the color red, the color of passion, and to take action." Yoshi tied the mask around his son's eye. Raphael turned to brothers as Leonardo did and gave them a half smiles.

"Donatello," he called his second youngest son, "for you the color purple, the color of creativity and imagination." For the third time Yoshi tied the mask around his son's eyes. He watch Donatello turn to his brothers and then smile.

"Michelangelo," he called his youngest son, "you the color orange, the color of optimism and happiness," for the last time Yoshi tied the mask around his son's eyes. Michelangelo turned to his father instead of his brothers.

"Are we ninjas now?" he asked.


	5. Smiles and Laughter

During the past year Hamato Yoshi's life changed for than he could ever had expected. He tragically lost is beloved wife and daughter. He also gained four sons, turtle sons. He was now a mutant rat. Splinter was having a rough morning. He was fingering the only memory he had left from his former life, it was photograph of his wife, his daughter, and himself. "Tang-Shen, Miwa," he said softly.

He could hear laughter coming from just outside his bedroom door. Splinter opened the door to see his smallest son rocking back and forth on his carapace. His small arms were out stretched.

"Nhh!" Michelangelo called out, "up!" he continued to rock but the small turtle was having no luck.

"Mikey's stuck!" Raphael laughed.

"'elp," he cried out, this only made Raph laugh harder.

Splinter was about to intervene, when his two other sons entered the room. "Raphie stop laughing at Mikey!" Leonardo called out crossing his small arms across his plastron and attempted to give his brother a stern look.

"C'mon it's funny! He's suck!" Raph was still laughing.

Suddenly Leo felt a tugging at his wrist. "Leo," Donnie whispered, "I have an idea."

Donnie sat down on the ground and laid back on his own carapace and rocked back and forth with Mike. Smiling Leo did the same. Seeing his brother's doing the same thing as him caused Mikey to laugh and smile.

"Now all stuck!" Mike cried. He looked at Leo, who smiled. Leo rolled over onto his side, Mikey tilted his head and followed his brother's motions. Leo jumped to his feet, followed Donnie and then Mikey jumped up. "Did it!" Mikey called out smiling.

Splinter looked at his sons, he smiled to them before turning back to his room.


	6. Mikey's Song

It was raining all day. Donatello was in his room reading a book. It has been one week since him and his brothers go their own rooms. Donatello liked it, when he shared a room with his brothers there was always a fight before bed. Raphael did not like that Mikey needed a light on to sleep and he would always turn it off causing Mikey to start crying. Either Leonardo or himself would turn the light back on yell at Raph for what he did. Now Mikey could sleep with his light on, Raph could sleep in darkness and Leo and himself could just plain sleep.

As Donnie tuned the page there was a loud clap of thunder, the lights flickered and went out. Donnie stood up and went to find Mikey standing in his door way tightly wrapped in hid tattered blanket.

"Mikey, you okay?" Donnie asked as he walked towards his brother.

"Donnie...what happened…." Mikey whimpered.

"The power went out due to the storm," Donnie said seeing Mikey start shaking he lead him to the bed and sat him down. Another booming sound of thunder rang through the lair. Mikey buried his face into his brother's plastron. "Mikey the thunder can't hurt you, all thunder is a sound- a vibration,"

_BOOM!_

The thunder rang out again, "Mikey, it's going to be okay," Donnie said rubbing his brother's carapace gently. "It's just a vibration-"

_BOOM!_

Donnie sighed, this was not helping. Mikey crawled into Donnie's lap, he wrapped his arms around his brother. Mikey nuzzled against his brother. Donnie kissed the top of his brother's head the way their father did when one of the was sick or scared. Then he started to sing a lullaby that Splinter would sings to them.

Donnie gently rocked Mikey in his arms. Mikey sniffles subside as he fell asleep wrapped in his brother's arms.

Splinter was about to enter Donatello's room to see if Michelangelo was with him, when he stopped. He could hear Donatello's sweet voice singing to his younger brother.

Silently, Splinter walked in and placed the candle on the table and left before either son noticed he was even there.

* * *

**A/N: request from: taismo-89**

**also part of my 100 theme challenge on dA**


	7. Leo's Game (Helping Mikey)

**A/N: for my 100 theme challenge on dA, theme: light**

* * *

Raising four humanoid turtles had it's challenges, especially when living in a subway station. Splinter's adopted sons were old enough for their own rooms now. It was a blessing to him, be time was less complicated. His presumed eldest son, Leonardo could fall asleep right away, without any trouble from his brothers. His second eldest son Raphael sleeping in his own room was better for his brothers than himself, the poor young turtle had a, slight snoring problem; he would keep his brothers up all night. His next son Donatello could read before bed without disturbing his brothers. Finally his youngest son Michelangelo, could sleep with his nightlight on. Michelangelo was afraid of the dark.

It was early one morning. Everyone was juts getting up to start their morning routine. He would teach them basic skills of ninjutsu followed by breakfast. The morning was going very smoothly, a rarity when raising four, six-year-old boys. They finished breakfast Splinter was cleaning the dished while his sons sat watching television.

Suddenly the lair went black. There must have been construction going on nearby and the cut the power to their part of the sewer.

"Where did the lights go!?" Mikey shouted clinging to his nearest brother.

"Mikey let go!" Raph snapped.

"Raphie? Is that you I can't see you!" Mikey wailed.

Raph sighed, "I'm right here, Mikey."

"Hey guys I know a game we can play with no lights," Leo said handing each of his brothers a flash light.

"What's this for?" Donnie asked.

"We are going to play flashlight tag!" Leo announced.

"Whaa?" Mikey asked.

"Well it would be more like hide and seek combined with tag. We have to try and find each other and we flash the light and keep track on how many times we hit someone, with the light," Leo added the last part for his red banded brother. "You can't stay in one place for too long you have to move around."

"Well how do you the number is true?" Raph asked.

"Sensei always saids it not nice to lie," Mikey pipped in.

"Mikey's right, it's not nice to lie," Leo said, "who is ready?"

"Mikey is!" the orange banded turtle shouted, "tag I got Raphie!"

"We haven't started yet you knucklehead," Raph said.

"Everyone hide," Leo instructed. His brothers scattered. Leo slowly crept around the lair, he could hear a sound so he switched on his flash light, he could see Mike roll away. Slowly, Leo went in the direction Mikey roll, movement once again, he turned his light on. "Got cha!" had as he flashed the light at Mikey.

"Aww," Mikey complained.

"Mikey's it!" Leo called out as he ran off.

Mikey stood frozen for a moment, before he was hidden he felt safer. Now he was alone and exposed. "The darkness cannot hurt me," he told himself as he walked into the side table knocking down a vase and scaring himself.

Just as Mikey was about to tag Donnie there was a loud sound and the lights came back on.

"Aww man! I still want to play! Can we turn the lights back off?" Mikey asked.


	8. Three Turtles Plus One (Breathe)

**A/N: for my 100 theme challenge I combined two, heaven & breathe**

* * *

Hamato Yoshi was rebuilding his life after the tragic loss of his wife and only child. He started anew by moving to New York City from Japan. With his hands in his pockets he was walking around with no goal in mind.

He had been walking for nearly and hour when he came across a pet store. He walked by and saw three turtles basking in the sunlight. A smile crossed his face for the first time months. Tang-Shen had fondness of turtles. He walked into the store as bell rang has he entered. He mused over the fact that every time a bell rings an angel gets it's ring. Yoshi looked to the heavens "that is for you Tang-Shen," he whispered. He made his way to the tank the held the three turtles.

"May I help you?" the young female worker asked.

"How much for turtles?" Yoshi asked.

"We are running a special, they are twenty-five dollars each." she said smiling.

"I will take the three of them," he said.

She brought over a smaller round glass tank and picked up one of the turtles, followed by the other two. She frowned when she reached the bottom, "I though you got adopted," she said gently stroking the smallest, fourth turtle.

"What did you say?" Yoshi said, who was lost in his own thoughts.

"Oh nothing much, it's just that I thought this one was adopted, he is just so small everyone passes him up. I feed him so he eats, because that one right there," she said pointing to the turtle that had a minor crack on his plastron, "likes to eat all his food." She blushed "sorry I am rambling."

"It is okay, no need to apologize," he gave her a smile, "I will take him as well." Yoshi pulled out his wallet, "it will be one hundred dollars correct?" he said.

"Yes," she rang him in, "I am going to miss little Michelangelo," she said.

"Michelangelo?" Yoshi said.

"I named him," he gave a small laugh, "I am taking a Renaissance class at NYU and I fell in love with his paintings. I would have adopted him myself, but you can't have turtles in the dorm. Well he is going to good home and with his brothers too!"

"Brothers?" Yoshi questioned.

"Yeah they all came from the same female turtle we are told. Well have a good day, sorry for my ramblings we don't get many customers here."

"It is all right, I needed the company," Yoshi said as he turned out the door, the bell rang once again, "that is for you Miwa," he said looking to the heavens. He smiled as he looked down at the turtles. He needed this, a kind conversation and something to care for. He looked to the heavens again, he silently thanked his wife and child for today's gift.

What would happen next would change his life forever- again.

* * *

Hamato Yoshi had been living in the sewer with his adopted turtle sons for two weeks now. The smallest one, Michelangelo was concerning him greatly. Ever since the mutation the smallest turtle was not doing to well. He did his best to get him to eat, but he hardly ate. He even called the pet store for suggestions on what to feed him. It was the same girl who sold him to her that answered the phone. She told him that he usually ate anything that she put in front of him.

Yoshi too a deep breath when he went back to his sons. He though of names for the other three. He very much liked the idea of Renaissance names for them. The first name he thought of was Leonardo, this name he gave to his son who appeared to be the eldest. He always watching over his brothers, especially Michelangelo. Raphael was the next name that came to mind, that name he gave to his tough guy of turtle, the one who had a crack on his plastron. The last name that came to mind was Donatello, that name was for his most relaxed son.

Despite sleeping in a basking style Michelangelo was cold. He picked him up and carried him off to the part of the old subway station he called his room. He tucked the small turtle inside his robe so he laid on his furry chest. Michelangelo nuzzled against his chest a small hand grasped onto some of the fur, and with the other hand he sucked on his thumb. The small turtle was sleeping.

Yoshi woke in the middle of the night to the sounds of strangled breathing. He sat up and cradled his son in his arms. The strangled breathing stopped, Yoshi's heart skipped a beat. "just breathe, just breath" he said desperately as he rubbed his son's plastron, he was fearing the worse. He already lost one child, he did not want to lose another. A small sound came from Michelangelo; Yoshi took in his own deep breathe in relief. Michelangelo the took in a deep breath and then started to cry. Yoshi laid him against his shoulder and gently rubbed his carapace. "Everything will be okay," he said more to himself than his crying son.

Over the next week Michelangelo's breathing greatly improved, he was eating more too. Yoshi would always find himself glancing his youngest son, the one he almost lost, the he almost did not have.


	9. Donnie's Stethoscope

One day when he was out foraging Hamato Yoshi found a stethoscope, he was surprised that it worked. He knew his third son Donatello would love it, he very much enjoyed reading and science. He would always want to help his brother if they got scrapped, even at the age of three.

When, Splinter got back he gave his son the small gift. Each son knew they would not always get something when he came back.

"Thanks sensei!" Donnie said hugging his father's leg.

Splinter looked around the living room and saw Leonardo kneeling in front of the TV watching a cartoon and Raphael was sitting on the couch look through a picture book, but Michelangelo was no where to be found.

"Donatello, where is Michelangelo?"

"He went back to our room," Donnie said holding the stethoscope to his chest, "wan' me to get him?" he asked.

"That would be nice, thank you my son. It is almost time for lunch."

"Mikey! Mikey!" Donnie called running off to Mikey and his shared room, "look what sensei got me!" He ran into the room to find Mikey with his covers over his head. "Mikey you okay?" Donnie asked. Donnie held the stethoscope to his brother's chest. "Mikey you sound funny," he said. Mikey whimpered in between strangled breaths, "Mikey I'ma gonna get sensei." Donnie ran off to father, "sensei Mikey sounds funny!"

"What do you mean your brother sounds funny?" Splinter asked.

"His breathing, he's making weird noises," Donnie said.

Splinter closed his eyes. He remembered back to three years ago, right after they were first mutated his youngest son had some breathing trouble. Splinter opened his eyes to see Donatello looking up at him. Splinter went off his son's room. When he got into the room he sat on the bed and brought his three-year-old son into his arms.

"D-daddy? Is Mikey hurt?" Donnie asked twisting his hands together, "I can get the boo-boo box!" Donnie raced off.

"Don't panic, everything will be okay," Splinter told his son, "just concentrate on my breathing, try to match it."

Donnie came back in with his boo-boo box, "Mikey where does it hurt? I will fix it!" Donnie said.

"Donatello, he is not that kind of hurt," Splinter said, trying to get Mikey to relax.

"But I want to help him. Mikey like this makes me sad," Donnie said know kneeling next his father with his hand on Mikey's plastron, "what kind of hurt is it?"

Splinter sighed, "he is having trouble breathing."

"If I give him mine will that help?" Donnie asked with his stethoscope on Mikey's chest.

Splinter smiled, "It does not work like that my son," he shifted Mikey in his arms, his breathing was becoming more shallow.

"But I would give Mikey all my breaths if that could help him!" Donnie cried. "Mikey! Listen to me, breathe better you're making me sad that we can't play!" Donnie was now crying. He buried his face into his father's arm. Splinter who was using one arm to gently rub Mikey's plastron, stopped for a moment to wrap it around Donnie.

Donnie then threw himself onto his brother's plastron. Mikey started couching.

"Donatello do be careful!" Splinter said trying to pull his third son back.

"I wanna help Mikey!" Donnie cried blowing on his brother.

Splinter closed his eyes so he could collect his emotions, but they snapped open with the sounds of Mikey' coughs becoming harder.

Mikey blinked, "Donnie why you cry?" Mikey asked, then he turned to Splinter, "daddy why you sad?" Splinter pulled both sons into his arms, "Mikey don't what going on."

"Sometimes that's okay Mikey," Donnie said kissing his brother on the cheek.

* * *

for my 100 theme challenge #15 sorrow to read them all check out my deviant art account.


	10. Just Like a Paper Cut (Donnie's Promise)

**A/N: I picture them about 10 here**

* * *

Mikey ran down the familiar sewer pipe, one they would always play in, Donnie was not far behind. There was loud explosion, a few small rocks fell from the ceiling. Donnie could see cracks forming, "MIKEY!" Donnie yelled. It was too late, debris fell from the ceiling, "MIEKY!" Donnie screamed again, it was too late a larger chunk of rock fell and hit Mikey on the head. Mikey's body dropped to the ground as more rocks fell on top of him.

Raph and Leo came running over to Donnie frantically pulling at rocks nearly larger than him. "Donnie what's wrong? Where is Mikey?" Leo asked, panic rising in his voice.

"Rocks...on Mikey…." Donnie whimpered breathing heavily.

"Mikey's under there?!" Raph shouted. Donnie could only nod.

Slowly and painstakingly the three brothers attempted to free their youngest brother. They finally reached Mikey, they also reached the largest of the rocks. They could see large gash on his head. After several minutes of trying they realized they could not move the stone off their brother. There was no other way to get him out either, he was wedged in tight underneath.

"We need to get sensei," Leo said panting.

"And quick!" Donnie said, "he has lost a lot of blood." Donnie laid down so he could see his brother. Blood was starting to trickle into Mikey's eyes.

"D-Don...nie….h-help…" Mikey's voice was weak.

"We're trying," Donnie said reaching his hand out so he could place it on his brother's blood covered hand. With the other hand he placed it over the gash on his brother's head.

"Don't leave me…"

"I-I won't, I promise,"

"Don...nie…" Mikey cried breathing heavily, "am I dying? Everything hurts."

"No-no Mikey," Donnie said trying to keep his tone even and gentle. The truth was he did not know if he brother was dying, right now it was best to lie. "It's just like that paper cut you got when we were six. You came to me and said you were dying, it's just like then."

"L-l-lot more blood…."

"Do you remember that day?"

"L-little…."

"How about I tell you?"

"Mmm-huh."

_Mikey was sitting at the kitchen table. He has coloring books and crayons scattered all around. Mikey just finished coloring a butterfly. He turned the page, but the page sliced his finger. A small line of blood slipped down his finger, "OW!" Mikey cried. Mikey jumped up, knocking over a chair, then held onto his barely bleeding finger and raced off to his brother's lab. "Donnie! Donnie! Donnie!" he cried, "I think I'm dying!"_

Donnie jumped to his feet, "Mikey!?" Donnie was meet with his crying brother holding up a finger that hardly had any blood on it. Donnie smiled, "you are not dying, you have a paper cut."

"But-but there is blood," he cried.

"Let me get you a band-aid and you will be all better," Donnie said smiling.

"Promise?" Mikey asked his big blue eyes nearly filled with tears.

"Promise," Donnie said as he took a band-aid from the medical kit by his desk, "let me see your finger," Donnie said.

Mikey held out his finger, the bleeding stopped. Donnie took a cleaning wipe and cleaned Mikey's finger. The he wrapped a band-aid around his brother's finger. "See all better," he said.

"Thanks Donnie!" Mikey said smiling, "You're the best-est!"

Mikey tried to smile, but he winced in pain instead. Donnie looked at Mikey, the rock on his carapace was starting to much pressure on it. He needed to relieve some of the pressure before it broke his brother's carapace; and that would be deadly.

"Mikey, if I can hold this rock up long enough for you to crawl out do you think you can?"

"Uh-huh," Mikey croaked out weakly.

Donnie had no clue how he was going to do this, with the help of his two brothers they could not lift this stone, how could he do by himself? It did not matter. Donnie pushed on the rock, but it did not move.

Leo and Raph ran to the lair as fast as they could. "Sensei!" Leo called out, "Mikey…he's...tunnel….collapse," Leo found he could not form a full sentence.

Splinter looked urgently at his sons, "Explain more on the way." Splinter followed his sons to the part of the sewer they all knew very well.

When Splinter arrived with his two eldest sons he saw Donnie trying to get Mikey out.

"His carapace…" Donnie said weakly before collapsing form the strain.

"Donatello!" Splinter called out kneeling down next to his purple clad son. Donnie waved on hand indicating he was okay, his son hands were red with his own blood, they scrapped against the rock that was crushing Mikey. Splinter then looked to his orange clad son, his green skin was covered in blood. Splinter could see what had Donatello so concerned, there was a few hair line cracks on his son's carapace. "Leonardo, Raphael, help me lift this. Donatello you will help Michelangelo out."

"Sen-sen-sen…" Mikey called out weakly.

"Stay with us Michelangelo," Splinter called. With the help of his two sons they lifted the rock, only slightly. Donnie pulled his brother out as his brother and then his father and brother dropped the rock.

Mikey's body fell limp in his brother's arms, "MIKEY!" Donnie yelled, "he-he passed out from blood loss. . ." Donnie's voice trailed. Splinter bent down to pick up his son, "father," Donnie said weakly, "I think he is going to need a blood transfusion. . ."

"Wait, what?" Raph asked as he helped Donnie walk back to their home.

"One of us is going to give some of our blood to Mikey," Leo said. Donnie nodded in agreement.

Splinter brought Mikey into Donnie's lab. He laid him on his plastron on one of the tables. Splinter began to clean the deep cut. Then he gently stitched the gash closed.

While Splinter was cleaning Mikey, Donnie drew blood from Leo and prepared it to give to Mikey. Donnie brought the blood over to his brother. Donnie's hands shook slightly before he inserted the IV line into his brother's vein.

Donnie waited by is brother's side, holding his hand. He promised he would not leave him, and he would stay with him until he woke up. Mikey was laying on his side so that he would not worsen the cracks on his carapace. Mikey moaned softly. "Mikey?" Donnie asked gently.

"D...on...nie…" Mikey croaked, "what this?" Mikey asked raising his hand.

"Blood. You lost a lot," Donnie said rubbing his brother's hand.

"Thought...you…said...like...my...paper cut," Mikey flashed his brother a weak smile.

"Sorry, Mikey had to lie," he smiled.

"Who's….blood?" Mikey asked

"Leo's."

"Will...I...be...like...Leo...now?" Mikey wheezed.

Donnie laughed, "that's not how a blood transfusion works. You will always be you, Mikey."

Mikey smiled back at his brother, "C-can I….see Leo?" Donnie went off to get their older brother.

"Thanks for blood," Mikey said when Leo walked in.

"Anything to help you, Mikey," Leo said smiling.

"Would give….it back, but I would….need it again," Mikey said trying to laugh. Leo smiled at his brother. Then he turned to Donnie, "Thanks for staying."

* * *

100 theme challenge #12 blood


	11. Lavender Oil

"Sensei, sensei, sensei, DADDY!" Leo called out running into his father's room.

It was almost eleven at night, for Leo to come screaming into his room he knew it must have been important, "Leonardo what is it?" Splinter asked.

"It's Mikey. . . He not good," Leo said pulling at his father's kimono.

"Let's go see you brother," Splinter said picking up his panicking son. He carried Leo off to the room that Mikey shared with Donnie. When he entered the room Splinter set Leo down and then walked over to Mikey's bed and sat down next to is youngest son. Mikey was breathing heavily and whimpering; it looked as if he was having a nightmare. The smallest of the turtles has had nightmares before, but he would always wake up. "Michelangelo, wake up my son. You are safe."

"Sensei is Mikey okay?" Donnie asked clinging to his father's arm, "I did what you said hold his hand and talk to him. When that not work I got Leo and Raph. Raph came in and-and hit Mikey, said he was faking it. Leo hit Raph back said Mikey would fake a nightmare. Leo then tried to get Mikey to wake up, but nothing work so he got you."

Splinter brought Mikey into his arms, "Michelangelo what is going on with you little one?" Splinter asked, then he sighed. "I am going to bring Mikey to my room, I have some herbs that will help him. Donatello, I would like you to stay with Leonardo and Raphael tonight." Splinter carried the humanoid turtle out of the room.

"M-M-Mikey," Donnie cried rubbing his eyes.

Leo put an arm around his brother's shoulders, "C'mon Donnie let's go to sleep," the younger turtle rubbed his eyes and nodded. Leo lead Donnie to his room. Once inside Leo climbed into his bed and then he turned to Donnie, "Donnie can sleep with me tonight," Leo said. Donnie climbed into bed and Leo laid an arm over his brother.

"Leo, you think Mikey is okay?" Donnie cried.

"Mikey's with daddy and daddy can fix anything, even Mikey," Leo said as tears slipped down his face.

"You think Raph is sad too?"

"Yeah, but he brave, he won't tell us." Leo said as Donnie snuggled closer to his brother.

Raph rolled over in his bed to hide his tears.

Splinter laid Michelangelo on his futon. With a cloth he dabbed the sweat from his son's brow. Splinter went over to his box of herbs and oils, from it be pulled out his bottle of lavender oil. He rubbed the oil on his son's plastron so he could smell it. Lavender was calming and he hoped it would help wake him up. Then he turned to the tea kettle he kept in his room, he began to brew green tea, another calming agent. While the tea was brewing Splinter lit some lavender incense. Once the tea cooled Splinter held Mikey with one arm, with the other he tried to spoon feed his son. Feeling the liquid on his lips he licked his lips, but then turned his head away. Splinter sighed and put the spoon down. He placed his free hand over his son's heart, it was racing. Mikey's breathing became gasps. "Michelangelo, I need you to relax. Please relax, wake up. You are safe."

_Raph looked around, he was on the surface. There was no humans around, that was good. After was seemed like forever he found Mikey. The orange clad turtle was sitting on a swing that was tied to a tree branch. Mikey's head was lowered and he was crying._

"What's wrong?" Raph asked.

"C-can't find my brother," Mikey rubbed his eyes.

"Leo? Donnie?" Raph asked.

"Noooo Raphie! Can't find Raphie!" Mikey looked at his feet.

"Mikey, look up," he said.

Mikey slowly lifted his head for the first time. "Raphie!" Mikey shouted crying into his brother's plastron, "I-I tried to find you, but-but I couldn't...I gots scared."

"I'm here now, Mikey it's going to be okay," Raph wrapped his brother into a hug.

"But we are on the surface! I don't know how I got here! Sensei is going to be mad at me."

"No, no sensei won't be mad at you."

"How do you know?" Mikey sniffed.

"Trust me I know," Raph said, "come on let's go home."

"I-I tried to look there is no way home." Raph looked at Mikey, his brother was crying again, hyperventilating this time as well.

"Just come with me I will take you home."

"Promise?" Mikey asked his bright blue eyes locked on Raph's green ones.

"Yeah Mikey," Raph smiled and took his brother's hand.

Slowly the began to walk back. Raph spotted a way down into the sewers, Mikey said it was not there before. Suddenly, despite his tight hold on his brother's hand he felt Mikey slip away. 

"MIKEY!" Raph shouted waking up, causing Leo and Donnie to wake up.

"Raph you okay?" Leo asked.

"Mikey! He was in my dream, but lost! And I found him, but just when I was about to take him home…..I-I felt him slip out of my hand. I-I held onto him really tight too.

Mikey's whimpers grew louder, he started to shake slightly. Then he started to cry, his eyes slowly opened. Splinter looked down into his son's eyes. He was never so happy to see his son's bright blue eyes. "Michelangelo," Splinter said smiling.

"I had a dream I could not find Raphie. I was sad I looked for a long long time. I was on the surface! I don't know how I got there! I found a swing tied to a tree so I sat there and cried. I did not want to wake up until I found Raphie," Mikey cried.

"It is alright Michelangelo. Remember it was just a dream, when you are scared in your dream you just have to wake up."

"I was scared that Raphie would not be there when I woke up," Mikey wiped his nose on the sleeve of his father's kimono.

"I wanna go see Mikey!" Raph said climbing out of his bed.

"Sensei said to stay here!" Donnie cried.

"I wanna see Mikey!" Raph ran out of the room. Raph ran into his father's room. "Sorry, sensei, I need to see if Mikey is okay."

Mikey turned around in his father's arms, "Raphie!" Mikey weakly broke free from his father. The orange clad turtle was too weak to stand he was on his knees.

Raph wrapped his brother into a hug, "Mikey you were in my dream looking for me…"

"I was looking for you in my dream…" Mikey said.

Splinter wrapped both sons into a hug, "you are both safe now and have each other."

"Dream was scary, don't eva wanna lose Raphie again."

"Don't worry Mikey you won't lose me again."

"Okay," Mikey said, "better not Mikey don't like being sad."

"As long as I am around you won't be sad Mikey," Raph said.

Mikey then looked to his father, "I knew it was okay to wake up when I could smell the lavender, but I was still scared. Raphie came when I could smell the lavender."

* * *

**A/N: for my 100 theme challenge #23 dreams**


	12. Mikey's Mask

April was sitting on the couch next to Donnie on her right working on his computer, he brushed his purple mask off his shoulder as he leaned forward to get a better look at the schematic. Raph was on her left reading a comic book with Spike on his shoulder nibbling his red mask. Leo was kneeling in front of the TV watching Space Heroes, his mask was perfectly down the center of his back. April looked at the brothers, their masks were all various lengths, but long for the most part except Mikey. Who was laying on his back on the other side of Donnie, who's short orange mask stuck out.

"Why is Mikey's mask so short?" she asked.

Everyone stopped, it was sore subject one they hoped April would never bring up. Leo turned away from the TV and looked at April. Raph put down his comic book and Donnie closed his laptop, Mikey remained unmoved.

"Guys what is it?" April asked.

Mikey flipped himself the right way, she could he his moves were not as precise as they usually were. "I-I have to go uh clean my room," Mikey said standing his shaky legs and walking away.

Raph stood up, "Mikey we don't have to tell her," his voice was gentle something April had never seen from the red clad turtle.

"Doesn't matter now," Mikey said his voice was weak, "tell her I will be in my room…."

Raph sighed, "Mikey come back." He tried to put his hand on his brother's shoulder, but Mikey shrugged it off.

"Mikey we don't have to tell her," Donnie said.

"You might as well tell her the can of worms is open," Mikey said as he locked himself in his room.

April had never seen the fun loving turtle like this. She looked at Donnie, "Is he going to be okay? I have never seen him like that," April looked to Donnie who was staring at Mikey's closed door.

"He should be. It's been a long time since it was brought up," Donnie sighed.

"What happened?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Well," Leo said. "There was an accident in the sewers when we were younger…."

_Splinter took his four six-year old turtle sons with him into the sewers. This was their first extended trip, usually he would keep close to the lair. They were in need of some essential supplies, blankets and pillows. His sons were out growing their supplies. Splinter did not know how long they would be gone, he brought some worms and algae and some fresh water with him. He kept his youngest son close to him, the orange clad turtle had a short attention span and would wander off._

Mikey was walking next to his father, playing with the long ends of his mask. He had the longest mask of all his brothers, he liked it that way. His hung halfway down his back, while his brother's hung various lengths shorter.

Splinter expertly navigated his way to where the hotels where, he knew he would find old bedding there. "Daddy I'm bored," Mikey complained.

"We are almost to the hotel," Splinter said rubbing the top of his son's head.

"I hope you find a new toy!" Mikey exclaimed, "we haven't had one in a long time."

"I will see," Splinter said, "I would like you four to stay here while I go up. You are not to come up after me. Be ready I will drop a few items down to you."

"Hai sensei," three of the four turtles called out.

Splinter looked to look for his smallest son, "Michelangelo?" he asked

"Hai sensei?" Mikey asked standing up from the puddle he was playing in.

"Did you hear what I asked?" Splinter asked.

Mikey nodded, "Stay here."

"Very good. Leonardo is in charge until I come back." With that Splinter climbed to surface.

Splinter has been up on the surface for nearly ten minutes. Mikey was walking around the area they were instructed to stay in. "Leo," Mikey said.

"No, Mikey I do not want to meet your toes," Leo said.

"Not that. The ground is moving…" Mikey said trying to steady himself.

What happened next happened to quickly for anyone to know what truly happened. There was now a large hole between the three older turtles and Mikey. Leo looked at Mikey he looked terrified. The orange banded turtle was standing on a narrow ledge.

"Mikey can you jump? We promise we will catch you," Leo said gently.

Mikey shook, "I want daddy," he cried. The ground shook again.

"Raph go get sensei," Leo instructed.

Raph nervously climbed the stairs. This his not how he pictured seeing the surface for the first time. "Sensei," Raph called out, "emergency!"

Splinter looked to scared looking red clad son, "I will meet you at the bottom."

"Leo, I'm scared! I...want….daddy….." Mikey heaved out each word.

"Michelangelo I am here," Splinter said.

"DADDY! Mikey scared."

"I know little one, but I need you to be a big boy for me and jump. I will catch you." Splinter smiled at his son, "jump you can do this."

Mikey bent his knees to jump, but just as he started to leap away a piece of sharp metal came down and pierced the tails of Mikey's mask, it jerked him back. Mikey's head hit the back of the wall, the mask slipped off his face and he tumbled down the hole.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter cried. Watching his son's limp from connect with more rocks on the way down. "You three stay here!" Splinter commanded. He carefully climbed down the hole. Splinter listened for any sound to come from Michelangelo. When Splinter dropped to the ground he could see a great deal of blood, and a turtle shell. Mikey tucked himself him.

Splinter walked over to the small shell. "Michelangelo?" he called out. He placed a paw on the turtle's shell. "Mikey?" he called using his son's nickname. There was no response. Splinter bent down and picked up his son. Carefully he climbed back to the top, he was doing to be not to harm his son any further.

Splinter turned his son over so that his plastron was facing up. He was surrounded by three sad sniffle turtles, not one made a sound above sniffling for crying, they sat and watched their father who held their injured brother in his arms. Splinter soothingly rubbed his small son's plastron, he was trying to coax him from his shell. Slowly, Mikey poked his head and limbs out. Mikey had a large gash on the back of his head, it looked deep, he was also covered in other minor cuts and bruises.

"Donatello, I would like you to bring me the blanket. Raphael, I need the water from my bag. Leonardo I will need you help so I may wrap your brother's injuries." With Leo's help Splinter carefully cleaned Michelangelo's injuries. "Press your hand down as hard and you can, don't worry you won't hurt him." Splinter placed Leo's hand over the cloth that was attempting to stop the bleeding from Mikey's head. The injury was going to need stitches, but until they got back to their home he would have to wrap it tightly.

After instructing his older sons to carry back the bag and some new blankets, Splinter rose to his feet with Mikey unconscious in his arms. Mikey's orange mask hung still hung across the way.

"I do not want any trouble from anyone," Splinter said harsher than he intended.

He carried Mikey to the spare room the used as an infirmary. Splinter laid Mikey on his plastron. He gathered the supplies he needed to stitch the wound closed, he closed his eyes first. He knew head injures were serious and the one his son had was deep. As he stitched the wound closed he contemplated risking his exposure and taking his son for medical care, but he knew that was not a good idea. Splinter took out the small bottle of alcohol that he would use to numb his son's injury. Mikey's body flinched when he poured the liquid on his head. "Almost done," Splinter paused, "Mikey."

He carefully stitched the deep wound closed. He placed a cold cloth on his son's feverish brow. After a few hours of waiting everything seemed to be going good until Mikey's small body started to convulse. Splinter held his son securely in his arms until his body stopped.

"Oh Michelangelo, you need to stop scaring me."

Three days later was when Mikey finally woke up. Splinter hardly left his son's side, he was carefully monitoring his condition. It was the worst three days Splinter experienced in is mutant body. Mikey had a fever most of the time, luckily he only had one seizure that first day. He was scared of losing his son.

"Daddy?" Mikey asked weakly.

"I am here."

"My head hurts."

"I know little one, it will get better."

"Daddy," he called out again, "I don't want a long mask anymore."

"I don't know what to say," April said.

"You are the first person we have ever told this to," Donnie said.

"Not hard since April is the first person we have ever talked to," Raph said.

"It took Mikey like three months to fully recover," Leo said.

"He had nightmares for years," Donnie added, "I think he still has them he just lies now."

Mikey was sitting on his bed. He pulled his mask off an thew it at the door. It had been a solid two years since he had a nightmare about that day. His chest hurt from breathing heavily. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He did not blame April for asking, he only wish he told he lied so that he would not have to relive this memory.

There was a knock at his door, "Mikey it's April can I come in?" She stepped back when the others came.

"I don't wanna talk," Mikey said.

"I told you he would not let you in," Raph said.

"Mikey come on out," Donnie said.

"I brought this on myself, I want to be alone!" Mikey snapped.

"Mikey open the damn door, before I break it down," Raph shouted.

Slowly the door opened. Raph pulled his brother into a hug. Leo bent down and picked up his brother's mask and slipped it around his head. Donnie wrapped his arm across Mikey's shoulders.

April watched as the brothers comforted Mikey. It truly was a special relationship they shared.

"Come on Mikey, let's go grab a slice. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah, I think I can." Mikey said giving his brothers a smile.

* * *

**A/N: for my 100 theme challenge #26 childhood suggestion from: puldoh**

**I was thinking about April asking a turtles a question about about their childhood and then she mentioned Mikey's mask and I was like PERFECT! **


	13. Mikey and Donnie's Secret

**A/N: wow first time in awhile not my AU! ^^; **

* * *

Splinter still kept his four, four-year-old sons in the same room, but in two beds. Leonardo and Raphael in on bed, Donatello and Michelangelo in the other.

"Donnie….don't be mad at Mikey…." were the words that woke up the purple clad turtle.

"Why would I…."

"Mikey had act-sa-dent," Mikey sniffled.

"We clean you up," Donnie whispered.

"Don't tell Raphie he tease Mikey."

"Promise," Donnie said as he climbed out of bed.

"Or daddy," Mikey blushed, "fe'got to go potty 'fore bed."

"Mikey lying bad!"

"Not lying, secret!" Mikey smiled as he began to pull the sheets of the bed. With the help of Donnie they carried the sheets to bathroom. Using Mikey as step stool Donnie ran the bath water.

"Mikey want bubbles?" Donnie asked.

"Bubbles! Bubbles!" Mikey cried out.

Donnie began to empty half the bubble solution into the tub. "Ready for baf time? We need to wash sheets too so daddy no know it happened."

"Donnie you smart!" Mikey said tossing the sheets into the tub.

"…'kay Mikey climb in," Donnie said getting all fours so his brother could climb in. Once Mikey was in the tub he stood up so he could help pull Donnie in. The two turtles were now both in the tub stifling their giggles. "Mikey you clean?" Donnie asked.

"Yup! Let's get back to bed." Mikey said tossing the sheets out of the tub. "Careful getting out 'lippery."

Soon the two turtles were out of the tub and attempting dry the sheets by squeezing them. With the sheets still dripping when the dragged them off to their room and attempted to make their bed back. Then they climbed into their wet bed. "we keep good secret!" Mikey said before falling asleep.

Splinter woke up early as he did every morning, but this morning he found the lair wet and the tub filled nearly to the edge with water and he could see the container of bubble bath split on the floor. Splinter walked into into his son's room to see Donatello and Michelangelo sleeping in a wet bed.

"Michelangelo, Donatello what happened?" he asked waking his sons up.

"Uh-oh Donnie…." Mikey said.

"Mikey had an accident we tried to keep secret," Donnie said lowering his head as Mikey cried.

"My sons," Splinter could not help but to smile, "it is not good to keep a secret from your father," Splinter said hugging his two sons.

"You will not be in trouble if tell the truth, or in this case not keep something from me. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy," they said.

"Now you will will help me clean up the mess you made and we will get you some dry sheets." Splinter was relieved that the bed had the plastic mattress cover for Mikey's accidents.

Donnie and Mikey were on their little hands and knees drying the floor of the bathroom. Splinter was in the room changing the sheets, Raphael and Leonardo still were sleeping.

"Daddy all done," Mikey said walking in.

"Let me see," Splinter said, leading his two sons back to bathroom.

"Very good," Splinter said smiling, "Now are you going to keep a secret from me any more?"

"No daddy," they said together.

"Good, now who wants to help me make breakfast?"

"ME!" Mikey said jumping up and down.


	14. Thanks Mom

May 12th 2013

You never think about what you don't have until you realize you don't have it. The closet thing we have to a mother is a mutantnigen canister. We were just plain normal turtles when sensei bought us. Then we knew nothing of a parent's love.

Everything changed when the Kraag caused our mutation. We gained a family, well a father. We did not know that everyone was supposed to have a mother and father until we started to really watch TV. They always show perfect families on the TV, but in reality there are all kinds. When we were younger Mikey would get sad that we had no mother so he started to call the canister mom.

I mean we have a mother she is just a normal turtle. Wonder how she would feel to know her sons were humanoid and protecting the city? Wonder where she is. We owe a lot to a ordinary turtle.

So thanks mom,  
Donatello


	15. Mother's Day

**A/N: this was inspired by a piece of art work on saw on deviantART by: klankey**

* * *

Splinter was watching his boys draw with chalk in front of the home in the sewer. It was a bittersweet day for the former human, it was Mother's Day. All he could think about was his beloved Tang Shen. He was lost in his thoughts, he did not see what his youngest Michelangelo had drawn, but what he did see what the smallest turtle had fallen asleep and it looked as if he was crying.

Splinter looked at what his orange clad turtle had drawn, it was a women. He still felt the need to ask his son, "Michelangelo what did you draw?" His voice shook.

"A mommy," he responded simply, "so you won't be lonely."


	16. Mikey and the Princess

Splinter had been trying to get his four-year-old sons to stop running around their home in the sewers. Leonardo and Donatello collided, causing Donatello to cry instantly. Splinter knelt down next to his two sons in attempts to console the younger of the two boys.

"It's okay Donatello," Splinter soothed holding him in arms and kissing his forehead.

"Hold me daddy!" Leonardo cried trying to wiggle in getting slightly jealous of the attention his brother was getting. "I hurt myself too!" Leo pointed to his forehead.

"Yes, Leonardo," Splinter said adjusting Donatello so Leo could get in place.

"Head," Leo said pointing to the invisible bruise on his forehead.

Splinter kissed Leonardo's forehead, "better my son?"

"Uh-huh!" Leo smiled.

"Now do you see why I told your brothers and you two not to run?"

"Yes, daddy," they said together.

Splinter was about to release his sons when he heard a loud scream come from behind him.

"DADDY!" Raphael screamed as he came running, "M'key hit his head an' he not mov'en."

Splinter jumped up and ran to his youngest son. He surveyed the situation. It would appear that Michelangelo hit his head on the coffee table. "Michelangelo?" he called

_Mikey was laying on his carapace in a green grassy field that was covered in wild flowers. Mikey moaned and rubbed his head._

"Good you're awake!"

Mikey rolled over and saw a girl about his age with long black hair braided and hanging down her shoulder. She was in beautiful pink and purple dress and on her head was crown. "She must be a princess!" Mikey thought. She reacher her hand out to help him up.

She smiled, her eyes sparkled, they were the same color as his fathers. She reached her hand out to help him to his feet, "Hello Michelangelo. My name is Miwa."

"How do you know my name?" Mikey asked confused.

"I know a lot of things, like you don't belong here."

"How can you tell?" Mikey asked.

"I can feel it in your spirit," she placed a soft hand over Mikey's heart.

"Then how do I get out?" Mikey asked getting ready to cry.

"I don't know, we need to ask the king and queen, they will know!" Miwa smiled.

"What about my brothers?" Mikey was starting to look around.

"Only you came, they could not come. They would not believe." She stopped when she heard Mikey crying, "Don't cry Michelangelo, your brothers are safe and if you stay with me you will see them again."

"Promise?" Mikey asked.

"Promise!" She laughed hugging him, "now let's go see the king and queen." She took him by the hand and lead him through the grassy meadow.

"Are the king and queen nice?" Mikey asked.

"They are very nice and very smart! They will know you to get you home."

"How long before we get to them?" Mikey asked.

"Not long…." she stopped suddenly, "No!" she cried out

"Miwa what is it?" Mikey asked.

"Oh no! the dragon is back!"

"Dragon?" Mikey asked. He looked up and saw a pure black dragon that had long red claws and spikes doing down his spine. The dragon's right eye was scarred. Mikey then looked to Miwa, "what should we do?"

"You need to slay the dragon."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I'm the princess and we don't slay dragons silly."

"I can't slay a dragon! I don't even know what slay means!" Mikey cried.

Miwa giggled, but then suddenly got serious,"slay mean kill."

"I can't kill anything! I never even kill bugs for Raphie when he gets scared!"

"But if you don't slay the dragon I won't see my mommy and daddy and you won't be able to go home!"

"Wait your mommy and daddy are the king and queen!?" Mikey stood with his mouth hanging open.

"I am the princess, see the tiara?" She giggled.

"How about we go around the dragon? I'm too scared to fight him," Mikey sat down and pulled his knees close to his plastron.

"You can do it Michelangelo," Miwa placed a hand on his shoulder, "you have to."

"But he is so scary. My daddy could do he is a ninja!"

"Then channel your daddy, so that his spirt helps you. Here we get power from the spirits of our loved ones, and you have four spirits to channel," Miwa's brown eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"How can I?"

"Just think what your daddy was do!" Miwa said.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter gently called his youngest son's name. His son did not move or make a sound. Splinter held his paw over the gash on his son's head.

"Sensei….is Mikey going to be okay?" Donnie asked nervously.

Splinter sighed, "I am not sure, my son." He picked his son up into his arms to carry him off to the spare room he used as an infirmary. "My sons, I need you three to stay here while I care for Michelangelo."

The three turtles nodded, "jus' fix Mikey," Leo said.

"I will do my best Leonardo," Splinter said smiling at him.

"Does he need a boo-boo sticker?" Donnie asked.

Splinter smiled, "he will. I will call you when it is time for his boo-boo sticker."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Raph cried, "he-he slipped and fell…."

"It is okay Raphael, but that is why I ask you boys not to run. Now I must take your brother and help him."

_Miwa lead the way to the dragon, she was holding Mikey's hand because she noticed that he stopped often and tried to runaway._

"Miwa I'm scared," Mikey said as they got closer to the dragon, "how am I supposed to slay a dragon, my daddy won't even let me use scissors!"

"Michelangelo you worry too much. I know you can do this." Miwa hugged him.

"Thank you, Miwa," Mikey said as they broke the hug and gasped,"I have an idea, but I need rope or something."

Miwa thought for a minute, "we need to ask The Tree of Giving."

"Where is it?"

"Right there!" Miwa smiled pointing to a large tree covered in orange blossoms. She then pulled Mikey by the hand over to it. Once they reached the tree Miwa knelt down. She then looked at Mikey, "kneel," it was more of a command than a request. Mikey nodded and knelt down. "Oh great Tree of Giving, we need rope so that Michelangelo may slay the evil dragon!"

Mikey felt nauseous, the more Miwa talked about the dragon more he got scared. Mikey looked at Miwa she was looking up into the tree's branches. Mikey nearly jumped from his shell when the tree began to shake and the rope fell down. The rope was blue, red, purple, and orange all braided as one.

Miwa picked up the rope, "Here you go Michelangelo. Now it's time to slay the dragon!"

"I-I can't kill...but I have a plan….but I will need you're help."

"Anything for you Michelangelo."

Splinter placed Mikey on the bed. He was going to need some stitches. First he began to clean the wound, but then he heard the sound of little feet shuffling in.

"You forgot the boo-boo sticker," Donnie said holding a bandaid in his hand.

Splinter knew of all his son Donatello was closet to Michelangelo. Splinter also knew no matter what he said he could not keep the two apart. "Come here Donatello, I would you to stand right here," Splinter placed a footstool by the bed.

"Can I hold his hand?"

"Yes you may," Splinter said, "I have to gather supplies to help your brother first." Donnie nodded. Splinter crossed to the cabinet where he kept his medical supplies. He pulled down a numbing solution, needle and thread.

Splinter placed the small tray on bed. Donnie gasped when he saw the needle, "sharp hurts" he said pointing to it.

"He won't feel it," Splinter said reassuring his young son.

"Don't worry Mikey, daddy said it won't hurt. I'ma gonna hold your hand just incase."

Splinter sprayed the numbing agent on his youngest turtle's head while Donatello was talking to him. Michelangelo did not even flinch. Donnie's little hand held his brother's hand tighter as Splinter stitched the injury closed with six stitches.

"Mikey ready for boo-boo sticker?"

"Yes, Donatello. Place it over the stitches," Splinter instructed helping place the bandaid on Michelangelo's head.

"See Mikey, not hurt," Donnie smiled.

_Miwa and Mikey heard the dragon roar and saw him send fire into the air._

Mikey jumped in fear. "It will be okay Michelangelo," Miwa said.

"How can you be so sure?" Mikey questioned.

"You need to believe in yourself," she said.

"But I'm only four!" Mikey cried.

Miwa smiled, "I have a special power. I don't tell just anyone about it or use it very often."

Mikey blinked, "what is it?"

"It's a special princess kiss!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"What happens?" Mikey asked blushing. She was the first girl he ever meet and she kissed him!

"I can't tell you," she smiled,"now what is your plan?"

Mikey bit his lip, but smiled. His mind was reeling, "well we are so much smaller than the dragon so we can try an' run under him and trip him and he can run to the castle."

Miwa smiled, "I like that plan! But we have to be carful his claws are super sharp."

Mikey picked up one end of the rope and Miwa the other, Mikey turned her, "You ready Miwa?"

Ready," Miwa responded.

Miwa and Mikey ran forward. Both of them were scared. The dragon tried to bit at them, but they were too small and fast for him. They crisscrossed each other and pulled the rope tightly as they went. The pair only managed to tie up three of the dragon's legs, but they did escape.

Miwa lead the way to the castle, "now you can go home!"

"but I will miss you," Mikey said as they walked.

"I will always be with you, right here," she said pointing to his heart, "you are not ready to stay here. One day you will be ready and I will be waiting for you." Miwa smiled, her brown eyes sparkled. The pair reached to door and Miwa pushed it open. "Mommy, daddy I am home! I brought a new friend with me."

A beautiful women entered the room first, she looked like an older version of Miwa. She wore a beautiful rose colored dress and her hair was pulled up on one side and it was held with a rose. "Welcome, Michelangelo," she smiled, "I am Tang-Shen, and I am here to help you get home."

"Th-thank you," Mikey said bowing to her, "you look like the lady in my daddy's picture."

"Now come with me little ones," She held onto Miwa and Mikey's hands and she walked. They finally reached a large shoji screen door. Tang-Shen opened the door and inside was a large tree. Under the tree was a tall man in maroon kimono, it appeared he was meditating.

"My daddy wears the same kimono," Mikey said. Tang-Shen just smiled at the remark.

"Yoshi-san," Tang-Shen called out, "Michelangelo is here, he defeated the dragon."

Yoshi did not say a word. "My daddy does not talk, you see his body is in two places, but not like yours." Miwa looked up to her mother, "part of him is with me and part of him is with you."

"What do you mean Miwa?" Mikey asked. Suddenly Mikey felt dizzy.

"Michelangelo?" Tang-Shen asked as the small turtle's knees buckled. In what seemed like one step Yoshi crossed the room and caught the turtle. 

"Michelangelo, please wake up," he brought the turtle his chest. Mikey had started to cry in his sleep.

"Mikey, please wake up," Donnie tugged at his brother

Mikey's eyes slowly opened, "daddy?" he whimpered, "my head hurts."

"You hit your head hard, my son."

"Daddy! I had a dream I met a princess and her name was Miwa! She was really pretty and had long hair. We slay the dragon with a scarred eye! Then I met the queen! She was so pretty too! She said her name was Tang-Shen! And I did not meet the king, but his name was Yoshi."

Splinter's heart skipped a beat. He never told his sons the names of his wife and daughter, nor his human name. Splinter was almost frozen. "Oh Michelangelo," Splinter breathed out pulling his son into his arms. He felt a few tears slip down his cheeks.

"Daddy why you crying? Mikey is okay," Donnie asked.

"I am just happy your brother is okay," it was true, but it was the women Michelangelo was in his dream was what made him cry. Splinter composed himself and then looked to his sons, "It is time for lunch."

All his sons were in bed. Donatello had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on Mikey all day. Splinter closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

_"Yoshi, Michelangelo came to visit us today. He was not ready to stay with us so we sent him back to you. He his destined to do great things, but he will need your help and guidance to find his true potential. Good night my love"_


	17. The Amazing Donatello

"Mikey pick a card," Donnie said fanning out about a dozen cards in his three fingered hands, "don't tell what it is!" Mikey picked a card and the Donnie collapsed the cards into a deck, "now remember you're card and put it on top." Donnie commanded.

Mikey scrunched up his face. In his hands he held a three of hearts. He whispered 'three of hearts' over under his breath, "ready!"

Donnie cut the small deck, placing the bottom card to the top and then fanned it out. Donnie fanned out the cards and looked them over. "Three of hearts!" he declared.

"Wow Donnie how'd ya do that?" Mikey gasped.

Donnie smiled, "a magician never reveals his secrets."

"Please!" Mikey begged flashing his brother his best puppy dog eyes.

Donne dramatically rubbed his chin, "if you become me assistant I will one trick" he said finally, "but you can't tell anyone the secrets."

"Got it!" Mikey said, "now tell me!"

"Pinkie swear," Donnie said holding up one of his three fingers.

"Pinkie square," Mikey said matching his brother's motion.

"Mikey it's not SQuare and SWear," Donnie laughed as he wrapped his smallest finger around his brother's.

"I will teach you the trick I used on you. It's easy even you could do it," Donnie said. Donnie fanned out the cards, see the ace of diamonds? Yeah that is your card okay so hold onto it. Donnie then collapsed the cards. Now what you have to do is stealthy look at bottom card and memorize it. Have the person who took the card, this time you, place it on the top. Then you have to cut the deck, you place the bottom card on top."

Mikey gasped, "wow!"

Donnie laughed, "so when you look at the cards you just look for the card to the left of the bottom card."

"Donnie you are so smart!"

"Thank you Mikey," Donnie smiled revealing his missing tooth, "I have an idea you want to help me put on a magic show?"

"Yes!" Mikey said jumping up.

"Now we need to make a poster and get out costumes ready."

"I can make the poster!" Mikey smiled, "it can say: The Amazing Donatello!" Mikey punched his fist into the air, "but I can't spell amazing."

"I will help you, but I have to say something. I was hoping you could say you would be my assistant. Because I have a trick that needs an assistant."

"A-m-a-z-i-n-g" Donnie spelt.

"Wait too fast!" Mikey complained.

Donnie spelt the word slower so that Mikey could write it out. Mikey made sure to accent everything with purple and orange. "Perfect!" Donnie said looking over at the poster. "Now it's costume time!" Donnie pulled two sheets off the bed. One he tied around his neck the other he fashioned toga style around Mikey.

"Why am I wearing a dress?" Mikey asked crossing his arms in protest.

"Because assistants always wear dresses."

"That's because they are always girls!" Mikey stomped his foot.

"Just deal with it Mikey," Donnie said, "we need to get ready for the show."

"I can't wait! I think sensei will just love your new trick!"

Splinter sat on the couch with Leo on his right and Raph on his left. Splinter had helped Donnie and Mikey string up a curtain. Mikey parted the curtain and walked out. "Sensei, Leo, and Raphie, I present to you The Amazing Donatello!" Mikey parted the curtain so that Donnie could walk out. The small audience clapped as Donnie stepped out. Donnie had his bed sheet tried around his neck, he was wearing five fingered white gloves on his three fingers and in his hand he held a stick for a wand.

"Thank you," Donnie said bowing. "For my first trick I will guess the card you pick!" Donnie turned to Mikey. "My cards please." Mikey nodded as he took the deck of cards from the small table and handed them to Donnie. "Now I need a volunteer from the audience!" Donnie scanned over his small audience. Raph was sitting with his arms crossed looking at the ceiling while Leo's eyes kept darting from Donnie to their father. "Sensei!" Donnie declared, "pick a card any card!"

"Don't tell us what the card is!" Mikey chimed in. Splinter pondered over the cards and drew out the four of hearts. Donnie formed the cards into a deck, and took a quick glance at the bottom card, nine of clubs.

"Now if you would please put the card on top of the deck." Splinter nodded and placed the card on top of the deck. Donnie cut the deck and then fanned out the cards and took a dramatic pause as he looked for the nine of clubs.

"Prepare to be amazed as The Amazing Donatello picks the correct card!" Mikey announced.

"Four of hearts!" Donnie said handing Mikey the card to show everyone.

"Oooh how did he do it?" Mikey asked.

"Now for my last trick I will make Mikey disappear!" Donnie announced.

"You can do that?"

"He will come back don't worry!"

"No I was hoping you could keep his disappeared," Raph said.

"Raphael!" Splinter scolded.

"Sorry," Raph moaned.

Donnie and Mikey pulled back the curtains revealing a box with a door. "Now my l will make Mikey disappear!" Donnie said as he opened the box. "Mikey if you would please step into the box." Mikey nodded and stepped into the box. Donnie closed the door, "now when I say the magic word Mikey will disappear!" Donnie took another dramatic pause, "abracababra!"

Mikey took a step back behind the hidden door Donnie made. Donnie opened the door back up.

"See no Mikey!" Donnie announced.

"If only only it could stay that way," Raph sneered.

"Raphael!" Splinter called out.

"Now I will bring him back!" Donnie went on ignoring his brother's comment.

"1...2...3...abracababra!" Donnie opened the door revealing Mikey.

Splinter and Leo clapped, Raph just sat there and scowled.

"Donnie that was a good show!" Leo said standing on the couch applauding.

Donnie and Mike took a bow. "You two did a very good job," Splinter said stepping forward giving his sons a hug.


	18. Baking with Math

"I hate fractions!" Mikey yelled out, "you know what I hate math in general!" Mikey flung his math book across the room.

"Whoa, watch it shell fer' brains," Raph said.

"But I don't get it's just so hard!"

"Here let me help you," Raph said trying to be nice.

"No, you will just yell at me!" Mikey said defensively.

"Michelangelo," Splinter called, "maybe it would be best if you take a break. Come help me I am making the cheese crackers you like."

Mikey made his way into the kitchen. "Thanks sensei I needed a break."

Splinter smiled and pulled out the old cookbook. "This recipe makes too many I must only use half-"

"Math!" Mikey shrieked, "sensei that is low! Using food to teach me!"

Splinter chuckled, "My son it will be easy, I promise you."

Mikey rolled his eyes, "fine," he muttered.

"Now read the recipe."

"One cup flour, two cups grated cheese, and half a cup softened butter," Mikey said.

"Now of those what one can you easily divide in half?" Splinter asked.

"The cheese," Mikey said, "half of two is one."

"Then add one cup of cheese to the bowl." Mikey nodded and did as he was told.

"Now what is half of one?"

"Zero, but that makes no sense…"

"No, try again."

Mikey sighed as he looked down at the flour.

"Think of it this way how would you make one cup?"

Mikey sighed again, "Two halfs?" he asked.

"Are you sure?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah two halfs…" Mikey said thinking about the paper he was working on.

"Okay so if two halfs make a whole…."

"Then half of one his just half?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Splinter challenged.

"A statement," Mikey said finally.

"Very good. Now add half a cup of flour to the cheese." Splinter said watching his son measure out the flour. "Now what his half of a half?"

Mikey moaned as he rubbed his hand over his head. "Sensei...I can't….I'm just too stupid…"

"Michelangelo you are not stupid!" Splinter said sternly.

"But sensei," Mikey whined, " Donnie leant this last year and Leo and Raph got it months ago."

"You each learn differently. You learn my seeing and doing. Now look at this stick of butter. How many cups is it?"

Mikey read the wrapper, "half a cup" Mikey smiled.

"Okay so if you cut in half-"

"half of half is half? Now that is just confusing!"

"No half of a half is one forth."

"My head hurts," Mikey said looking at the butter.

"You will get it in time," Splinter said placing a paw on his youngest son's shoulder, "now add in the butter and mix all the ingredients. Mikey squished the three ingredients between his this fingered hands. Then he rolled them into bite sized balls and placed them on a cookie sheet.

Mikey then slid the pan into the three-hundred and seventy-five degree oven.

Twelve minutes later….

"Who wants to eat my math project!?" Mikey called out.

* * *

**A/N: This is so how I feel about math, I suck at it.**

**anyway... for my 100TC on devinatART 035: multitasking! yay! **

**seriously in school I wanted toss my 'Culinary Calculations' book out the window...**

**This is a real recipe you can really use. I got from: The King Arthur Flour 200th Anniversary Cookbook (by Brinna B. Sands) If you want a good baking book that is pretty cheap I suggest this one! It was only $25! and it had a TON of good recipes! Yes the whole recipe is in there if you read it!**

**This is 2003 versions since they did have pizza and other 'human' food when they were younger. **

**...you know you are chef when you even mange to include a recipe in a fan fiction...**

**Hoped you liked it! ****see I can be nice to Mikey!**


	19. Donnie's New Car

Splinter did the best he could with finding toys for his sons to play with, most he found were often broken. Splinter would often try to the toys, but most time his sons would have to settle for a three wheeled car, half stuffed plush toys, or just the simple ball.

"Sensei," Mikey said looking over their small box of toys, "this car only has one wheel." Mikey held up the black car.

"I am sorry little one," Splinter said taking the car in his paw.

"Can I see?" Donnie asked pulling at his father kimono sleeve.

"Why?" Mikey asked, "It's broken."

"Wait Mikey you will see," Donnie smiled and ran off to his room.

Donnie walked into his room and pulled out the box of toys that were too broken to play with. Many cars with two or less wheels, hoods that came off small cars, and many things that his brother deemed broken.

Donnie looked over the box, he found a car that had two front wheels but none on the back, he also found another one wheeled car that had the same size tire as the one Mikey had. The two wheels were going to be bigger than what was once on the car. Using a straightened paper clip, some glue and tape, Donnie attached the two wheels to the car.

Mikey was pacing in front of Donnie's door waiting for it to open.

"Here you go Mikey!" Donnie said hand his brother the car he fixed, "I used the tire from the you had and attached it to this one along with another tire," Donnie smiled, "so the broken bits became something!"

"Wow Donnie! You are like a genius!" Mikey said testing the car out.

"Very inventive my son," Splinter said placing a paw on his son's shoulder.

"Well, I like making things," Donnie said, "maybe one day I will make something from all the broken bits into something really cool!"

"I am sure you will," Splinter said.


	20. Backflips

Mikey fell on his back, dispute his father's assistance. He grunted, "sensei, I can't do a back flip," he said.

"Yes, you can you must keep trying," Splinter said as he guided Mikey into a back flip, "and in time you will get it."

"I don't think I ever will, Raphie called me stupid for not learning it yet," Mikey said looking at his feet.

"My son you are not stupid for not learning it yet, you just need more time," Splinter said gently.

"But they all have been doing it for two months!" Mikey cried, "I can't do it! And do what else I can't do?"

"What is my son?" Splinter asked gently.

"Tie my shoes!"

"Michelangelo you do not wear shoes," Splinter said gently.

"Oh yeah…"

"We will break for today," Splinter said smiling.

"thanks sensei!" Mikey said smiling.

"I can try to help you Mikey," Donnie said as Mikey walked out of the dojo with his head hung low.

Raph laughed, "doubt it Donnie. Mikey will never do a back flip!"

"Raphael, that is inappropriate!" Splinter called out tapping his staff on the ground.

Raph rolled his eyes, "sorry Mikey."

The next day after practice Donnie stayed behind with Mikey to help with his flip. Splinter allowed Donnie to be the spotter so that he may better a better view of Mikey form. For the first time he noticed the fear in his son's eyes when he tried to flip, he was scared.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said once he was standing on two feet, "are you afraid?"

Mikey blushed a little, "no...not really….I just….okay….maybe a little…."

"There is no reason to be afraid, Donatello or myself will hold onto you, until you are ready," Splinter said placing a paw on top of his son's head.

"But, what if I can never do it on my own?" Mikey asked starting to tear up, "I'm the only who can't do it. I can never to anything right," Mikey cried.

"Michelangelo, you can do many things right," Splinter said calmly.

"Mikey you make the best algae and worm cake!" Donnie said.

"You are also a talented artist," Splinter said.

"But none of that has to do with being a ninja!"

"Michelangelo, you cannot dwell on what you cannot do. You must embrace what you can do. In time you will be able to do all the things you thought you could not," Splinter stoked his beard.

"For the longest time I had a hard time with math," Donnie confessed, "I asked sensei for extra help when you guys weren't around because I was embarrassed."

"But you always did a good job in class," Mikey said.

"It took a lot of practice for me, but I finally got it," Donnie said.

"Yeah, but now you're the best at it!" Mikey said.

"And with practice you could be the best at backflips!" Donnie said smiling.

Mikey sighed, "I guess."

"Don't worry Mikey I will help you turn your can't into a can in no time!"


	21. The Great Swimming Race

Mikey swam across their small pool like area, Donnie was not far behind.

"Mikey wins!" Leo announced as Mikey touched the edge of the pool.

"Again…." Donnie breathing out, "Mikey you are good," he said.

Mikey smiled widly, "no one can beat the Mikester!"

"Oh yeah!" Raph challenged, "well I can beat you!"

"Good luck," Donnie said, "Mikey is fast!"

"Not as fast as me! This will be a piece of cake!" Raph declared.

Mikey just smiled, "so you are really challenging me to a swimming race?"

"You afraid?" Raph snared.

"No I'm not! Just asking, that's all."

"Well I will beat you!" Raph smiled.

"You can try," Mikey responded.

"Okay," Leo said, "I will judge who wins. You two go to the far end and Donnie will tell you guys when to go."

Raph and Mikey waited anxiously for Donnie to tell them to go.

"I got this!" Mikey shouted.

"Yeah right!" Raph snapped back.

"On the count of three," Donnie said, holding up a three fingered hand, "one," Raph and Mikey were itching to go, "two," Raph pushed Mikey, "three!" Raph gave Mikey one last shove before they went off causing Mikey to get a late start.

"Raph that is not fair!" Donnie shouted, but by the time he finished the sentence Mikey had already caught up with Raph.

Leo watched as his brothers swam closer and closer. Mikey pulled ahead of Raph by a good distance now. Mikey really was the fastest swimmer and Raph was the only one too proud to admit it.

Mikey's hand flew up the side, "Mikey wins!" Leo shouted.

Mikey jumped out of the pool and did a victory dance. "No one can beat Doctor Swiminstine!"

Raph threw up a dismissive hand and rolled his eyes, "whatever."

"Oh come on Raphie, it's not so bad. We have all lost to Mikey in a swimming race," Leo said.

"It just goes to show ya, you can beat Doctor Swiminstine! I am one hot turtle!" Mikey laughed.

"Yeah well ya need ta cool off," Raph said pushing Mikey into the pool.


	22. To Save a Turtle

The turtles were ten now, Splinter granted them more freedom around the sewers. The only rule was take a buddy. Leo was watching Space Heroes and Donnie locked himself up in his lab, leaving Mikey to be Raph's buddy. Oh how Raph hated taking Mikey.

It was winter out, everything a cold, but Raph still wanted to explore in the sewers. Raph was impressed that Mikey was good companion today. He did not talk too much except for the occasional question or to check they were going the right way.

"Hey Mikey, look it's a turtle!" Raph said looking into the cold sewer water, "and he looks like he is drowning!"

"What can we do?" Mikey asked.

"I am going in to get him!"

"Are you crazy that water is cold!" Mikey said, but it was too late Raph was already in the water.

Raph swam to the little turtle, but suddenly water came rushing hard and fast down where Raph was, it swept over his head causing the red clad turtle to be sucked under. All the while Raph refused to let go of the turtle.

"RAPH!" Mikey yelled running along side keeping an eye out for his brother.

Raph tried to shout to his brother, but sewer water fill his lungs. Finally the water stopped and Mikey could see his brother, but he was not moving and the turtle held in his hand was tucked into his shell.

"Raphie!" Mikey yelled Mikey jumped into the water to pull his brother out. Mikey lopped one arm across his brother's plastron and swam with the other, the non mutant turtle still in Raph's hand. "Raphie I can't get you out, you need to wake up," Mikey said. Mikey looked up, there was no way he could bring Raph up the edge was too high, we would have to swim most of the way home.

Mikey was doing to his best to swim with one arm around Raph, but the water was freezing and making it hard to breathe, his body felt numb, "I have to make it home!" Mikey told himself.

He finally got to a low point he carefully hoisted himself and Raph up, but the non mutant turtle Raph was desperate to save fell from his hand. Mikey knew he had to go after the turtle, after all this he was not staying behind. Mikey jumped back into the water. He reached the turtle and then put him on the ledge with Raph, but he lost all strength to pull himself back up.

One minute later Raph woke up, coughing a spitting up sewer water her saw the non mutant turtle by his side, but what he did not see was his brother. "Mikey?" Raph called, he knew Mikey would not have gone far, he got lost easily. He then looked into the water. Mikey hardly had his head above the water, he was holding onto a broken ladder.

Raph reached down and pulled Mikey up, it was difficult he had to strength left either. Raph pulled both turtles into his arms.

It had been long time since his sons went off into the sewers, they were supposed to back by now. Splinter, could feel something was wrong. He took Leonardo and Donatello with him to find his other sons.

Splinter raced along the sewer looking for his sons when he found them huddles with the youngest one not moving. "Mikey….please….wake….up," Raph said rubbing Mikey's head.

"Raphael! Michelangelo!" Splinter cried.

"Sensei...sorry….I-I…." Raph stopped when Splinter held a hand up.

"Explain when we get home, you are your brother are very cold, and could get sick if we do not warm you up," Splinter scooped Mikey into his arms and told Leonardo and Donatello to assist Raphael home. It was then they saw the non mutant turtle.

"Is that why you two nearly died," Leo asked, "another turtle?"

"Shud-up Leo," Raph snapped, his nose was stuffed and he felt like he was going to sneeze.

Once they got back to the lair Splinter instructed Leonardo and Donatello to get every blanket they could find. Mikey was worst off that Raph. Splinter examined his two sons and was relived to see neither one had frost bite. Mikey's body had a weaker immune system than his brothers, he was always the first one to get sick, but the last one to get better. His breathing concerned Splinter a great deal when he was younger.

During the night Raph stumbled out of his room and into Mikey's. Raph slipped under the covers and next to his brother, "stupid turtle instincts!" he complained laying the non mutant turtle carefully between him and Mikey.

Raph woke up early in the morning, he felt terrible. He was cold, and Splinter forced him to wear this itchy sweater he found. While Mikey got a soft fleece one. Raph found a winter hat that tucked in his now pet turtle he named Spike. Raph knew he have to nurse Spike back to health, as well as Mikey.

Mikey woke up around lunch time, he was too weak to move still Raph spoon fed him some worms and algae since he still felt very guilty over fact his brother was this sick because of him.

"How is...the little turtle doing?" Mikey gasped out.

"I named him Spike," Raph said, "and he is still in his shell."

"R-rub his plastron," Mikey said.

"After you eat," Raph said, sniffling, "I hate being sick."

"Me too," Mikey mumbled trying to fight the sleepiness in his body. Mikey only had a few more bites of food before he fell back to sleep.

Splinter walked into the room to see the hardly eaten food, "he just fell back to sleep," Raph said.

Splinter sighed and placed a paw on Mikey's head, he was warming up, but he knew he would be sick for a while. Raph too was sick, but he pushed threw it for his little brother. "We will make sure he eats when he wakes up again," Splinter said "he needs his strength. Raphael have you eaten?"

"Hai sensei," Raph said.

"And the turtle- Spike is it? That you two were so determined to save how his he?"

"Still in his shell," Raph said, "but I can feel him warming up too."

It was almost midnight, Raph had just fallen sleep when Mikey woke up crying.

"Raphie! No come back!" Mikey was tossing and turning in his bed. "Raphie!"

"Mikey it's just a nightmare!" Raph said, just then Spike's hat started to move. "Oh great," Raph groaned as he could see the tiny turtle pop his head out and look around.

"Raphie….please….."

"Mikey's it's okay, I'm okay!" Raph placed Spike on his shoulder, who began to promptly chew on his red mask. Then he placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder, Mikey's nightmare seemed to be stopping, the orange banded turtle opened his eyes.

"Raphie you have a turtle on your shoulder, just wanted to let ya know."

Raph smiled and rubbed Mikey's head before falling to sleep from shear exhaustion.

The next day it was Mikey's turn to care to Raph.


	23. Splinter's First Father's Day

Six-year-old Donnie was sitting at the table with a pencil in his hand and he was witting.

"Donnie what are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I read that on the third Sunday of June is something called Father's Day. I wanted to do something special for sensei, it's tomorrow," Donnie explained.

"Can I help? And I am sure Raph and Mikey will want to help too," Leo said.

"That is a good idea!" Donnie said.

The boys came together and on a large sheet of paper draw and wrote messages.

The next morning they could hardly wait to show the father. Mikey suggested that they even make breakfast for him.

"But we can't use the stove!" Leo said.

"Please this one time I think father will let us it's for him!" Mikey complained.

Leo bit his lip, "Mikey it's just not safe. How about we make cereal!"

"That's boring I wanted to make pancakes!"

"What if we put all the cereals into a bowl?" Donnie suggested.

"I like that idea! Sensei never let's us mix cereal!" Mikey said.

Using Mikey as step stool Raph climbed up to get the cereal, while Leo and Donnie got the milk and bowl.

The four six-year-old turtles filled the bowl to the brim with the four different kinds of cereal and then added milk causing cereal and milk to spill everywhere.

"Ready?" Leo asked his brother.

"Ready!" The three called back.

Leo carried the sloshing spilling cereal to their father's room while Raph and Donnie held the large paper between them and Mikey lead the way.

Mikey opened the door and every skill as a ninja that is father taught him went out the window and the door slammed and he yelled "HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!"

Splinter woke with jolt as he saw his four sons standing in his room. His youngest has cereal plastered to the plastron, his oldest was holding bowl and his hands were covered in milk and puddle was forming at his feet. His two middle sons were holding a paper. That read.

'Happy Father's Day' in their large sloppy hand writing, surrounding it was pictured of the five of them and messages of thanks written by each boy.

Splinter felt a tear fall down his cheek. This was his first Father's Day gift, ever.

Splinter looked at his sons to see Mikey now crying.

"Michelangelo what is wrong?" He asked wiping the tears from his sons eyes.

"You-you hate it!" Mikey sobbed.

"My son what give you that idea?" Splinter asked perplexed.

"You are crying," Mikey said.

Splinter chuckled. "My son, they are tears of joy I love your gift from you boys."

Mikey smiled as did the other boys.

"Father you always say no use crying over split milk, and well there is ton in the kitchen," Raph said.


	24. Last Resort

Hamato Yoshi did not like venturing to the surface, especially during the day. Today was different.

Splinter was in the kitchen cleaning. His five-year-old sons were playing. Donatello was going over flash cards with Michelangelo to help him learn his numbers and letters. Leonardo and Raphael were running around playing a made up game.

"Mikey what does this say?" Donnie asked.

"C-c-at" Mikey stuttered out.

"Good! Now what number is this?" Donnie said holding up a nine.

"S-six?"

"No, try again."

"n-na-i-na," Mikey did his best to sound out the word.

"Nine, good job," Donnie said smiling.

Just then Leo and Raph who were playing nicely started to fight over their made up game.

"That was not one of the rules," Leo said putting his hands on his hips.

"So you made up rules why can't I?" Raph complained.

"But I did not change them in the middle of the game!" Leo snapped as Raph lunged forward.

Then as they always did the two brothers began to wrestle. The two were thrashing around on the ground.

"Hey I'm lure-ning here!" Mikey complained as Raph flipped Leo across the room knocking him into the coffee Donnie and Mikey were using. The heavy table flipped over pinning Donnie's left arm under the table.

Splinter heard a sharp yelp of pain. When he turned around Mikey was frantically try to free his trapped brother. "Donatello!" Splinter yelled running over to his son. When he lifted the table he could already see that Donatello's small arm was already swelling. Splinter picked his crying son up in his arms. Knowing Michelangelo would not leave Donatello's side he instructed Leonardo and Raphael to remain sitting down in the living room.

Splinter laid Donatello in his bed. He gently touched his son's arm, but he cried out. It was what he feared it was broken. He could see Donnie was in a great deal of pain. Splinter went to get cool cloths to keep the turtle's spreading fever down. He was also going to have to look for supplies to cast his son's arm, but he was doubtful he had any.

When he came back from getting the cold cloths he saw Mikey was holding his brother's hand. He was even using his orange mask to dab the sweat from his forehead. Donnie was panting. He had nothing to help his son's pain, nothing to cast his arm.

This meant only one thing. He was going to have to go to the surface. He was money from before he was mutated it was not much and he kept for emergencies, he hope he would never need it. Splinter has some herbs to help keep Donnie's fever down and his help his pain, but it would not be enough.

"D-daa-dddy" Donnie cried, "…'urts…"

"I know it hurts little one. I must ask you to wait I will be back as quickly as I can. Splinter hid his appearance under layers of clothing and slipped some money into a hidden pocket as well as small knife.

He came across a home remedies shortly after he was mutated and it explained how to make a cast. He would need flour, salt, and water. He wanted fresh water so the sewer water would not cause infection. He would use a sheet he had to the material.

Leaving his son this hurt and sick was the last thing he wanted to do, but it was very important. Splinter instructed Michelangelo to remain with Donatello and Leonardo and Raphael were to get what he asked for to keep Donatello comfortable, cool cloths, water for drinking, or food.

"My sons I will be back as quickly as I can. Stay safe and no fighting."

Splinter closed his eyes before he climbed the stairs to the surface. It was summer time so even at seven o'clock in the evening it was light out. He did not want to make Donatello wait another two hours for the night to come.

He was well hidden and he had his tail wrapped around one ankle. Flour, salt, water, and pain medication it was one stop that is all he needed.

Donnie was crying. Mikey was holding his good hand talking to him. He laid a new cold cloth on Donnie's head. "Daddy be back soon," Mikey said. Donnie grunted and nodded.

"…'urts…."

"How this?" Mikey said laying a new cold cloth on Donnie's arm. "Mikey read Donnie a story so you no think bout your arm!"

"You-you d-don't l-like r-reading…"

"I will read for you!" Mikey said smiling pulling out a book.

This was Splinter's first time in a store since becoming mutated. Before he would find items in the dumpsters and streets. He has to for his son. Donatello need him.

Splinter entered the grocery store. He easily found the flour, salt, and water. It was the pain medication for Donatello. They were not human children to he hoped the medication would take effect. In the end he decided up the store's brand on a pain reliever for children not waiting to wait any longer, he was getting strange looks for the humans. Seeing a tall man dressed in layered clothing in July was not normal.

Splinter kept his talking limited. He was out quickly enough, and without and major scenes. Now to go home to boil the water.

"My sons I am home," Splinter said entering their home. When he came in he could see Raphael in the punishment conner and Leonardo at the sink running water over some cloths.

"Leeooo need cold!" came Mikey's voice.

"Coming Mikey!" Leo shouted running with the dripping wet cloths. Splinter followed his son who was still not aware of his father's arrival home. Splinter walked into the room. Michelangelo was kneeling on the bed dabbing his brother's head with his own orange mask.

"Leo!" Mikey cried.

"Here!" Leo called.

"Daddy," he said weakly causing Leo and Mikey to turn around.

"Before you say anything Michelangelo allow me to give your brother some medication to ease his pain," Splinter said with a smile. He walked over to Donatello, "open up, you must take all of it," Splinter portioned out the liquid for his son to swallow.

"Icky, dadddy…" Donnie complained.

"I know my son, but it will help you," Splinter laid a paw on Donnie's head, "try to sleep. I am going to make the cast for your arm now.

"M-Mikey s-stay?" Donnie asked.

"If-if it's 'kay with daddy!" Mikey said holding Donnie's hand.

"Yes, Michelangelo may stay as long as you wish." Splinter turned to Leo and indicated for him to follow. "I will need some help making the cast and I wish to know why Raphael is in the punishment corner."

"I can help! Well Raphie was making fun of Mikey reading to Donnie and you said no trouble and we figured you'd punish him for it so we did it ourselves. He's not happy."

"Well thank you my son, how long has he been there?"

Leo scrunched up his face, "two minutes after you left," Leo said.

"I see," Splinter said, then he turned to Raphael, "you are off punishment, but so not make fun of your brother." he turned to Leonardo, "now I need a large pot, bowl, and Raphael I need you to get me a clean sheet."

"Hai sensei," they both said.

The water and salt were boiling. So he added it to the flour and mixed it. He then carried the bowl into the room where Donnie was.

Mikey pressed his little finger to his lips, "shh Donnie sleeping."

"I can see that," Splinter said smiling. The bed sheet was cut into strips and Splinter used a longer that he dipped into water and wrapped it around his arm so the homemade plaster would not stick to the turtle's skin. Splinter then dipped the fabric into the plaster and wrapped it wound Donatello's arm. "Now Michelangelo can you hold his arm up so that the plaster may dry?"

"Yes daddy," Mikey said.

Several hours have passed when Splinter when to check in on Donatello. He found Donatello and Michelangelo curled up together. Splinter brought the covers over the two boys. Donatello's fever had broken

Donatello had woken up, while Mikey remained asleep. "How are you feeling my son?"

"Still yucky….but...I have a question."

"What is it Donatello."

"Did you really go to the surface? Or was Mikey telling a joke."

"My son I did have to go to the surface. It was to help you. If I did not do you would become very sick."

"Sorry." Donnie said meekly.

"Why my son?" Splinter asked.

"That you had go to the surface, what-"

"My son for you I would do anything. You do not need to apologize." Splinter said. Donnie nodded.

Donnie was sitting on the couch. Mikey was sitting next to him trying to sign his cast. Mikey was able to write his name and then drew a picture of Donnie and himself.

"Leo, your turn!" Mikey said handing his brother the marker.

"What do I write?" Leo said.

"Your name is fine," Donnie said.

"You should write 'sorry' it's your fault it's broken," Raph said.

"My fault!?" Leo snapped, "you were the one who started the fight!"

"HEY!" Mikey yelled, "it's both yer fault! Now no yelling in front of Donnie it will upset him."

"Mikey, thanks, but it's okay I am used to them yelling," Donnie said.

"Yeah but they broke yer arm!"

"It's okay-"

"No it's not! You can't train and other things you like!" Mikey looked at Donnie.

"Mikey I will be okay, I can still read. Mikey I will be okay." Donnie looked at Mikey he was crying and had that little pouty look on his freckled face. "Mikey, why are you crying? I'm the one who is hurt." Donnie hugged his brother. "Mikey I will be okay so no crying 'kay?"

"kay," Mikey said.

It had been six weeks since the accident and it was time to remove Donatello's cast. "You ready Donatello?" Splinter asked holding a pair of scissors between his fingers,

Donnie nodded, "yes. My arm is itchy and yucky! I can't wait to go back to training too."

Splinter cut the cast off, "you are free of your cast, my son, but still I would like you to be careful."

"I will sensei!" Donnie said.

"And I will make sure nothing hurts your arm Donnie! It can hurt me instead!"

Donnie smiled, "thanks Mikey," he hugged his brother.

"OW! My leg!" Raph yelled across the lair.

"Sensei do you need to boil water?" Leo asked.


End file.
